The present invention relates generally to the field of locks, and in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of locking mechanisms for storage door hasp assemblies.
Prevailing increases in the cost for office and retail space and the increased mobility of families, for new jobs, etc., has caused a surge in the demand for mini warehouses and self storage facilities. Although forced entry to these units has also increased, the lessors of these units will often assume no responsibility for stored items. Furthermore, most insurance underwriters are skeptical of supplying coverage for these units, as is reflected by their deductibles and maximum coverage amounts.
Currently, a majority of storage doors are equipped with hasp assemblies which are designed to receive padlocks. One typical prior art hasp assembly includes a fixed flange and a sliding flange connected to an engaging bolt. Each flange defines two shank apertures for receiving padlock shanks to secure the hasp assembly in a bolted condition. (A representative prior art hasp assembly is shown in the accompanying drawing FIGS. 2-6.) Unfortunately, such a hasp assembly does not provide for protecting the vulnerable padlock shanks or preventing other common methods of forced entry.